


Danse

by CityPound



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityPound/pseuds/CityPound
Summary: Danse struggles with everything that's happened to him. He struggles with his attraction to Nazarov, the sole survivor, and he struggles with his frustrations.But apparently, Naz has been struggling with similar feelings. The two share a heart to heart, and soon after they share something else.





	

Danse was amazed at how many people could pack into one tiny tin roofed bar. Sanctuary had grown exponentially, and settlers from all kinds came here to settle town. Once, not too long ago, he would have felt disgusted by the sorts he could see crowding around the bar, ordering drinks and acting so damn civil. Now, he wrestled with those thoughts. Even Hancock had ceased to really bother him. The liberal, ‘free-love’, chem popping ghoul… had just stopped bugging him so much. He, however, still didn't like Nazarov hanging around the skeleton of a man. Monster? He was sure he meant to think monster, but man came first.

He had shed his armor and now sat comfortably, or more uncomfortably, in the weird red and white chairs Naz had picked out. He was at a table, staring at the warm glass of whiskey in his hand. Smoke was heavy in the air, thanks to that chain smoking 

He started, eyes widening. Valentine. Synth. Just like him. A very smart, very human synth at that. 

He threw back the whiskey, coughing and immediately regretting the decision. He didn't drink much until now - he was what Naz liked to call a ‘lightweight’. His head was already buzzing. 

“Yoou,” Danse looked up to see Naz leaning over the table, a drunk grin on his stupidly cute face. Cute? Surely he meant handsom- chisele- something must be malfunctioning in his damn mechanical brain. 

 

“Paladin,” Replied Danse simply, trying to keep his cool. Naz took a seat, uninvited of course, and immediately threw back another drink. “Don't you think you've had enough, soldier?”

“Hey. Last I checked, you're not my superior officer anymore. That means you can't tell me what to do.” he was sitting close now. Had he moved the chair closer? Danse hadn't noticed until it was already done. He didn't have a come back prepared, and by the time he finally thought of one, Naz had already carried on the conversation without him.

“... so I was thinking, like… okay, I was thinking. Now with the business of the institute behind us, I want to settle down. Find some nice isolated settlement and just build myself a home. Live out my years farmin’,” Naz ordered another drink when he finished. Clearly he was looking for some sort of approval, but the ex-brotherhood soldier wasn't willing.

“You want to leave your career… all you've done for the minutemen, for a dinky shack in the woods? Have you fucking lost it, Naz?” Danse replied, leaving Naz to be the one in shock now.

“What? No, I…” he paused, rolling his tongue over the back of his teeth. Danse stared back. “I know it sounds crazy, but shit man. I've… I…” The sole survivor looked uncomfortable. Danse felt a pang in his gut. Had he really sworn at him? What had come over him.

“I'm sorry,” Danse said quietly. Nazarov stared down at his drink. He was upset. Sad. Danse had done that to him.

“No, you're probably right. It's just… After losing Nora, finding Shaun drove me. And when I found out what became of my son, how intol-” Naz paused, staring at Danse. “Look. I've had a lot of time to think. I don't want to ‘cleanse’ anyone. People.. they deserve a chance. Its why I had to end the institute. I can't keep running around enacting violence upon people not like me.” Naz knew he was seeking an excuse - a way out. Morality. 

Danse looked infuriated. “At least you had something to drive you. Brotherhood was all I had. It was my future,” he was shouting now. Others had paused to stare. Danse didn't even realize his voice was the only one in the crowded bar. “I have all these memories - but they aren't even real. You had a wife and a son who loved you. My creators didn't even have the thought to give me siblings or parents.”

Naz was staring. Everyone was. Tears were welling in Nazarov’s eyes. He had gone too far. He knew it. But Danse couldn't bring himself to say a damn thing.

“I'm so sorry, Danse. I didn't realize… how much this was affecting you.” he stood. Danse watched him as he left, leaving his full drink on the table. He had fucked up.

He looked up. People were still staring at him. But they looked away when he glared.

Danse got up and threw himself out, looking frantically for Naz. He could see the sole survivor walking with his head down towards the bridge out of Sanctuary. Dogmeat was beside him. 

“Naz- Nazarov!” Danse shouted after him. He didn't have to run - Naz had stopped for him - but he ran anyway. His hand rested on Naz’s shoulder and turned him around. Before he knew it, he had pulled the other man into a tight embrace. Naz sucked sharply in, but didn't move. After a moment he actually relaxed, making the hug a lot less awkward and a lot more affectionate. “You know… you mean a lot to me. I mean, what you said. It meant a lot to me. I didn't think... “

“Danse,” Naz breathed his name. It made Danse’s body shutter. He didn't hide it, but his face turned red.

“I care about you. You've been a great friend. Better than I deserve. I promised myself I never would get close to anyone again. I trust very few people, and you're one of them.” he had pulled away awkwardly. Had he pulled back too soon? Nazarov was touching his arms still. He suddenly reached up, touching his face. Anyone else and Danse would have flinched back or stumble away. But he found himself standing very still, feeling those fingers gently touching his jaw.

“I care about you too. I like to think we could be so much more than friends,” those words burned into Danse’s brain. Or circuits. He stared. He wanted to… his eyes burned by how wide they were.

“Does.. does this mean you… love me?” Danse asked. His heart fluttered. Or there was a malfunction. He didn't know. He was so uncertain. “But how.. how could you love a machine?”

 

Danse was a synth. He knew it, Naz knew it. All of Sanctuary knew it. No secrets in the Brotherhood - No secrets in small towns either. But then Nazarov caressed his cheek with such affection. The tin man melted at his touch.

“Danse. Your feelings are human. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as human as me.” Nazarov leaned up, but he was a good half food shorter than Danse. If they were going to kiss, well, Danse would have to fill the gap.

So he did. His lips pressed against Nazarov’s lips very slowly. The whole world stopped around him. Hancock had once explained what the high of Jet was like to him. Danse was certain this was exactly that. He was suddenly very aware of the tingling sensation in his groin, the sparks along his spine, the way his legs felt like jello. He was suddenly no longer aware of the cold air, and rather aware of the heat in his face. He had once thought Synths cold and unfeeling. But what he felt…

It had to be real.

“Naz,” he said softly, lips pulled apart only far enough to speak, “I don't know… I…” he sighed. He was awful at expressing himself. “You'll have to be patient with me,” he chuckled softly. The sound was unexpected.

Nazarov responded by giving him another kiss. It felt so 

It was real, but how? Danse knew he was overthinking it. He could feel Naz’s hands exploring over his body. His chest, his stomach, his back. As they kissed Naz seemed to know exactly where to graze, where to touch and where to squeeze. Danse, on the other hand, just shook like a leaf, hands awkwardly groping at the other man’s shoulder blades. His body, however, arched against Nazarov. It felt good. So good. 

“You're blushing,” Naz whispered, lips crawling across Danse’s cheek. It only caused Danse to blush harder. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Dogmeat whined. Danse had forgotten the dog was there. He looked at the german shepherd, and then reached out and pet the dog. Dogmeat perked up, and then turned to wander back into Sanctuary. Naz pulled him the other direction. He was holding his hand. Danse stared at their hands. He had never left a settlement without the protection of his armor, but he knew if he went back for it the mood would be ruined. He even knew that. Instead, he let Naz pull him out of Sanctuary. He was about to ask where they were going, but he found that no noise seemed to exit from his throat. Malfunction, perhaps?

It wasn’t long until they had gotten to Red Rocket. The garage doors closed behind them and Naz turned on the lights, bringing the workshop to life. Danse was nervous. All the heat of the kiss had left him at this point. All he could feel was nerves, anxiety. He had never…

“Naz, I have to tell you something,” He said, finally letting go of Nazarov’s warm hand. His hand felt truly lonely without it, though. Naz paused. He had sat on the workbench, resting his hands on his knees. The first words spoken since their kiss, Danse realized.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Naz asked.

“No,” Danse replied, probably too quickly. He stepped toward Naz, spreading the man’s legs a little so he could fit right between them. It was a bold move, but Naz rewarded him with a long kiss. He nearly forgot what he was going to say. Nearly. “Nazarov,” He leaned his head against Naz’s forehead, feeling his closeness all around him. God, that felt good. He didn’t want to move. “I… I,” Oh god, his head hurt. “I’ve never… Naz I’ve never had sex.” It took a lot to push those words out. He felt embarrassed, face red and chest aching.

“Is that all?” Naz responded with a smirk. It’s not what Danse expected. “Don’t worry. Just… Listen to me. I’ll tell you what to do,” He kissed Danse and the ex-soldier melted into the sole survivor’s arms. His fingers found Naz’s hips and he squeezed gently. Not quite lewd, but close. Closer than he had ever. Naz adjusted himself on the workbench, pressing his hips forward and - oh god, their groins were pressed right up against each other. Danse felt a surge through him, like lightening striking in the most pleasurable sense. His body reacted to the stimulant. It wasn’t that Danse had never had an erection - that would be ridiculous - but the knowledge that someone else had purposely caused it; someone else had intentions of doing something about it. That filled him with both fear and excitement.

He kissed Naz in response with quick feverish need. He didn’t know how to properly kiss He was staring down at himself, at Naz’s hands and at his now very exposed body. He felt a shiver rock through his body involuntarily. His - oh god, he didn’t know what to call Naz. Lover? Boyfriend? That seemed so juvenile, and they hadn’t actually made love yet. - partner let out a breathy laugh. He brushed his fingers across Danse’s chest and down his stomach, resting just below where the zipper had stopped.

“Wow,” He broke the silence, “I mean, I knew you looked good, but damn. You’re 

” Danse’s face lit up even brighter, if that was at all possible. The blush had spread to his ears and neck. He stuttered, but couldn’t find the words to say in response. It’s not that he had never been complimented. There were showers, locker rooms. Male and female Brotherhood of Steel soldiers had both given him compliments. Some even with a crush fueling it. But this - this was different. Naz’s hands were moving down lower, and the zipper of his uniform was moving with those hands. The zipper stopped at the bottom. Naz pushed the uniform off his shoulders and it slid down, only holding on by the end of the sleeves at this point. The only thing between Naz’s hungry fingers and him was his underwear at this point. 

Danse pushed the sleeves off the rest of the way, lifting his bare arms up to touch Naz’s sides. He gently gripped the other, smaller man’s shirt and lifted. Naz helped him get it off. He wasn’t nearly as ‘sculpted’ as Danse was, but he was still muscular. His chest was rising and falling steadily. Danse leaned forward and kissed it. Warm, smooth skin spread out in front of him. Naz didn’t just let him touch, he expected him to. Danse explored the now half nude sole survivor curiously. He had noticed the hard bulge in Naz’s pants. It was impossible to ignore. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel the whole length between his hands. But he was so unsure of himself.

Luckily, Naz was not. He reached down, undoing the button of his pants. Danse helped pull them down, but Naz did most of the work. He kicked them off somewhere behind Danse and pulled himself against his body again. Danse kissed along Naz’s neck. The smaller man was gripping Danse’s ass, pulling him in and grinding their groins together. He wasn’t shy. Not at all.

“I’m going to touch you, alright?” Nazarov’s lips grazed across Danse’s ear. It sent a quiver through his spine. All he could do was nod and watch. His partner’s fingers dropped to his stomach and touched the elastic of his underwear. He didn’t wait long, or draw it out. He just pulled Danse’s underwear toward him, freeing his straining and untouched cock. Naz swore under his breath. “Oh fuck, you’re big…” Naz whispered. 

Danse felt like he was going to collapse at those words. He couldn’t deny it - he was completely aroused. His cock strained and twitched. He gripped Naz’s hand - he hadn’t even realized what he was doing - and pulled it against his cock. He felt those fingers squeeze generously. It sent 

through him. He wasn’t shaking anymore. He wasn’t thinking either. Instinct was taking over. 

Naz squeezed along the shaft, rubbing down every inch and exploring every vein. A bead of precum dripped over the sole survivor’s hand. He wanted Danse inside him. He guided the soldier’s hand over to his underwear and directed him to pull. The ex-soldier obeyed and Naz’s underwear was kicked to the side. There they paused for a moment, staring at each other. They were pressed so close, shaft against shaft. Naz was rubbing both of their lengths together very slowly, but it wasn’t what either of them wanted - what either of them needed. Naz pointed at his bag with a shaking finger and Danse retrieved it for him. The sole survivor dug through it, pulling something free. A sort of medicine? He poured a generous amount of it onto his hand and then started to apply it to Danse’s cock. It surprised him, but it felt good. He didn’t say a word as the wet, smooth liquid was applied. He watched as Naz spread his legs, lifting his hips slightly and - oh god.

He started to finger himself, watching Danse closely as he inserted two fingers to spread the taunt muscles. It suddenly all made sense to him. He didn’t even think about it - how they were going to have sex. He assumed they’d just rub their cocks together until they came or something. Danse realized how sheltered he must have been. How much more knowledgeable Naz was on the subject. He leaned close and kissed Naz. He could feel the other man guiding him close. He felt the tip of his cock pressing against flesh and the flesh giving to him. This was it.

The feeling was - Naz was unexpectedly tight. He felt the first few inches of his cock being squeezed. It was so warm inside here. He wanted to buck his hips, thrust in and surround himself by that heat, but he was fairly certain it would just result in hurting the other man. He took it slow, pushing himself in deeper at a steady pace. Naz was panting right at his ear.

“Fuck, that’s good…” Danse flinched slightly at the profanity. His instincts told him to scold Naz, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t exactly appropriate for this given circumstances. Instead he punished the man a different way - by pulling out and giving a firm thrust back in.

Naz cried out, throwing his head back. That was nearly enough to throw him over the edge - nearly. But he held himself together. He looked down at the two of them pressed together. He watched himself disappear deeper inside and he watched Naz’s cock twitch. He used one hand to grip the edge of the table to keep himself steady. He used the other to tease the tip of Naz’s cock.

He picked up the pace, pulling out a few inches and pushing in. Naz kissed him and he squeezed the man’s cock in response. Fuck, he was close. They had barely started, but there was no way he could last. He wanted Naz to cum first but there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d last long enough to see that through. He gave up trying. He pushed himself in hard, up to the base. He could feel his testicles rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. He could feel every inch of him squeezed inside. He throbbed and came quickly and thickly. He had been pent up, but it still shocked him how much cum came out of him. Naz was moaning under him, head bent awkwardly against the back of the table.

Danse came to his senses enough to start pumping his hand around Naz’s cock. A little too roughly, he assumed, because Naz dug his nails into Danse’s hand to make him loosen his grip. He cried out in pleasure. Danse was still hard enough to stay inside so he did. He was getting sensitive, but it was in a good way. Naz was practically screaming, making Danse glad they had decided to go away from the settlement. Suddenly Naz’s lips were crashing against his and he lost hold of the thought. He felt something wet running over his fingers. He looked down best he could past the face pressed against his, watching Naz’s cum cover his own chest and stomach. It was almost enough to get him going again. Almost. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

After they had cleaned up, Danse collapsed into the bed  in the other room. He was exhausted, more exhausted than he had been in his life. Even staying up night after night on patrol didn’t drain him like that had. He closed his eyes. A weight collapsed into his chest. He found himself grinning. Had he ever smiled that big? Maybe. He wrapped his arms around Nazarov and rested his cheek on the man’s head. He’d sleep well that night.

  
  
  


It had been about a year after everything had happened, after Naz and he had made love for the first time, and the world went from fear of Synths to mild toleration of them. The Brotherhood had left the Commonwealth, and Naz had left his position among their ranks. They lived on Spectacle Island now, in a nice little shack they built together on the beach. Dogmeat stuck around, and Codsworth filled his days cleaning after the three of them. It was a normal life for Danse, though he knew it would never really feel normal to Nazarov. He was a man out of time, after all. 

They had decided to get married about six months after that first night. It was an old tradition, but something that still survived the years of change in Boston. Everyone came, celebrated with them, and when they left Naz and he spent a week making love in a hotel room in Diamond City. 

Life for the two of them was nice, really. Their future was surrounded with each other. Danse was happier than he had ever been. He had his husband, their dog, their home and their love life. He needed nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick break from my main fic. I enjoy Danse as a romance option for the most part (though I feel they kind of threw the towel in for his character... could have done so much more with such an interesting concept). I didn't feel like typing out the exact quotes perfectly, so mostly all of the conversation was paraphrased from memory. Whoops lol. Hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I usually enjoy fics that use either Sole or Nate as the sole survivor's name. It makes it less personal, but also lets you kind of put yourself in their head easier. However, since I've been using Nate as the name of the survivor for my main fic I felt like using it again here would be... kinda weird? So I used the name of my survivor from my Danse romance play through. If you don't like that, you could always copy the text and replace 'Nazarov' and 'Naz' with Nate or whatever you want the character named! :3


End file.
